Perfusion, in which a fluid is introduced and moved through a tissue or organ, e.g. via the circulatory system, plays a prominent role in many medical applications. Such applications include treatments for blood lost during surgery or trauma, or when a tissue, organ, group of organs or an entire subject needs to be maintained at a hypothermic or frozen state. Such applications also include applications in which a patient's blood is flowed through an external device, such as a cardiopulmonary bypass machine, where the extra circulatory volume space resulting from attachment of the patient's circulatory system to the device must be filled with a compatible blood substitute, i.e. blood volume expander.
Fluids that are employed in the majority of perfusion applications are physiologically acceptable. The first physiologically acceptable solutions employed for perfusion applications were derived from mammalian blood. Although such solutions have been used with success, because such solutions are derived from natural blood, they can contain various pathogenic substances, such as viral pathogens such as HIV, Hepatitis B, and other pathogens, e.g. prions such as those associated with Cruetzfeldt-Jakob disease, and the like. Disadvantages associated with the use of such solutions include the need for donors and the requirement to perform expensive screening tests to identity pathogenic agents. As such, use of blood substitute and plasma substitute solutions derived from natural blood are not free of complication.
Accordingly, a variety of synthetic blood and plasma substitute solutions have been developed which are prepared from non-blood derived components. Although synthetic plasma-like solutions have found increasing use in a variety of applications, no single solution has proved suitable for use in all potential applications.
Therefore, there is continued interest in the development of new methods of perfusion, as well as solutions for use therein.
Relevant Literature
Various physiologically acceptable solutions, particularly blood substitute solutions, and methods for their use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: RE 34,077; 3,677,024; 3,937,821; 4,001,401; 4,061,736; 4,216,205; 4,663,166; 4,812,310; 4,908,350; 4,923,442; 4,927,806; 5,082,831; 5,084,377; 5,130,230; 5,171,526; 5,210,083; 5,274,001; 5,374,624; and 5,407,428.
Additional references describing physiologically acceptable solutions, including blood substitute solutions include: Bishop et al., Transplantation (1978) 25:235-239; Messmer et al., Characteristics, Effects and Side-Effects of Plasma Substitutes, pp 51-70; Rosenberg, Proc.12th Congr. Int. Soc. Blood Transf.(1969); Spahn, Anesth. Analg. (1994) 78:1000-1021 Biomedical Advances In Aging (1990)(Plenum Press) Chapter 19; Wagner et al., Clin. Pharm. (1993) 12:335; ATCC Catalogue of Bacteria & Bacteriophages (1992) p 486; and 06-3874-R8-Rev. May (1987) Abbott Laboratories, North Chicago, Ill. 60064, USA.
Additional references describing various applications of such solutions, including hypothermic applications, include: Bailes et al., Cryobiology (1990) 27:615-696(pp 622-623); Belzer et al., Transplantation (1985) 39:118-121; Collins, Transplantation Proceedings (1977) 9:1529; Fischer et al., Transplantation (1985) 39:122; Kallerhoff et al., Transplantation (1985) 39:485; Leavitt et al., FASB J. (1990) 4: A963; Ross et al., Transplantation (1976) 21:498; Segall et al. FASB J. (1991) 5:A396; Smith, Proc. Royal Soc. (1956) 145: 395; Waitz et al., FASB J. (1991) 5.
Lehninger, Biochemistry (2.sup.nd Ed., 1975), pp 829ff provides a review of blood and its constituents.